


Rainbows and Road Trips

by Tiefling_Writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is So Closeted, Everyone Is Alive, Except John, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Pride Parades, Road Trips, also Cas has some of his angel powers cause i can never keep track of whether he has them or not, but i have a vague idea of the tomfoolery that goes on later, he can Choke., i'm only on the mark of cain arc, idc she's one here, is Claire actually a lesbian or is that just a tumblr thing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiefling_Writes/pseuds/Tiefling_Writes
Summary: Castiel wants to be a good father figure—unfortunately he has no idea what Claire and her friends are talking about half the time. This leads to him on a research mission: visiting pride parades across the country so he can understand his pseudo-daughter and her interests. He also invites Dean to travel with him, which goes about how you'd imagine it to.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Rainbows and Road Trips

Having a daughter was quite a responsibility. Though, how hard could it _really_ be? 

This thought would lead to crash course parenting lessons, stress, and a road trip. 

With god (derogatory) actually defeated, not much was changed for the average hunter. But Castiel and the Winchesters could feel years of obligation suddenly lifted from their shoulders. They had _time_ now. They could live as a family, as regular hunters. And, occasionally, regular people. 

Sam was considering giving up actively hunting altogether. Instead, he wanted to retire and step into Bobby's role—a kind of mentor to other hunters. 

Dean claimed that he would keep up the hunting gig until his dying days. But he also had a dog now, so it was safe to say even he was going a little domestic. 

_Oh._ And speaking of domestic, Castiel had a family. 

Well, technically, they were not _his_ family. They were the family of Jimmy Novak, who had given up his body as a vessel so that Castiel may walk the Earth, but it was close enough. Even without experience, he was eager to act as a father figure towards Claire. For example, assist with dying her hair at 4 am. Even dish soap and angel grace had not been strong enough to scrub the pink manic panic dye from under his fingernails after that. 

Something else that the angel had been struggling to understand was the conversations between Claire and her friends. Sitting in the corner and asking questions had felt awkward and invasive. Even privately asking Claire was met with a noncommittal sound and “Eh, it’s kind of an ‘if you know, you know sorta thing, y’know?” 

He did not know. But he did have a plan. 

—— 

“Dean.” 

The car did not swerve, but Dean still jolted in his seat. For ten years, an angel had randomly teleported into the back of his car. In those ten years, he’d never gotten used to it—and he suspected he never would. “Jesus, Cas! Remember what I said about calling before you pop in?” 

“My apologies, I have news.” He was not hurt by Dean’s annoyance. If anything, it was endearing. 

“Hit me with it.” 

The angel squinted for a moment before coming to the conclusion that Dean had not meant that literally. How would you even hit someone with news? Perhaps a rolled-up newspaper? “I’ve decided to learn more about human sexuality.” 

A surprised laugh and a smile. “Good for you, man! You ain’t gonna tell a stripper to call her grandma again, are ya?” 

“I hope that she did call her. She was a very nice old woman who would not have judged her as she’d feared.” 

Dean let out an exasperated sigh. Some things really didn’t change. “Yeah yeah, so what are your plans?” 

“Well, I plan to visit every major city—“ 

“Damn! Ambitious.” 

Castiel nodded. “I’ll admit that it is. Which is why I was wondering if you would like to learn with me.” 

The car almost, _almost_ , swerved that time. “Uh, buddy—“ 

The angel continued on, slightly confused by the sudden inflexion in Dean’s voice. “I know that you’re already well versed in the realm of sexuality, but I was planning to visit the ‘pride parades’ Claire mentioned. I think it would be,” a slight pause, “fun if you attended as well.” 

Why didn’t he breathe out a sigh of relief? Dean shook his head, trying to clear the sudden cobwebs out. “Yeah, sure, yeah, let’s do it.” 

Castiel let out a rare smile, although they weren’t so rare when he was around Dean. “Thank you. I’ll come back when you’re ready to go.” With that, he disappeared from the backseat. 

And if Dean had to drive another half hour to process what had just happened, that was his business. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had severe writing block for months and somehow this dumb little supernatural fic is what's breaking me out of that. the lord (derogatory) works in mysterious ways indeed.  
> As always, a thanks to lils_20 for telling me how puncuation works!


End file.
